Just another day in May
by Kagami.Kyoko
Summary: May 17, just another Tuesday. Of course it's not just another day.. IT'S THE DAY THAT NORGE WAS BROUGHT INTO THIS WORLD! Of course Norway knew that... He just didn't want to admit it... ; w ; I suck at summaries. Den x Nor 8D


I decided to write a short story about Norway since it's his birthday! Happy birthday norge~! 3 Well, this is kind of late but oh well. xD This is rather short sadly. ^ ^ ; ;

Note: I do not own anything used in this story. :V

* * *

><p>"GOD MORGEN NORGE!" Denmark burst into the sleeping Norwegian's room. Norway grumbled and placed his pillow over his head in order to muffle the sound of Denmark talking. "Noooooooooooorgeeeeee! Wake uuuuuuuup!" Denmark kept trying to walk Norway up and get him out of bed but it was no good. Norway didn't feel like getting up anytime soon. Plus, it was way too early to be getting up.<p>

Denmark kept poking Norway until Norway got so annoyed. "I'll get up. Just stop poking me", Norway said to Denmark as he got up. The Dane threw his arms around Norway happily. "Guuuuuesssss what day it is?" Denmark asked Norway, excited to see his answer. "May 17th. No big deal. Just another Tuesday", Norway replied to Denmark a bit annoyed. "Nooooorgeeee you know something else is today!" Denmark replied to Norway.

"... Nope. Nothing is. Not that I know of at least", Norway replied with a blank look on his face. Norway was pretty sure there wasn't anything special on this day. It seemed like a normal day to him. Denmark patted Norway's back. "Silly! It's your birthday! I can't believe you forgot your own birthday! IT'S A REALLY SPECIAL DAY BECAUSE THIS IS THE DAY THAT YOU, NORGE, WAS BROUGHT INTO THIS WONDERFUL WORLD TO BE WITH M-" Before Denmark could finish his sentence, Norway punched him.

To be honest, Norway was a bit embaressed that Denmark remembered _his _birthday and bothered to even go to his house and tell him but he didn't want Denmark to know that. "How did you even get into my house? I thought I took away your key", Norway asked Denmark, trying to avoid the subject. "Iceland let me in of course~ He's such a cute little kid", Denmark replied to Norway grinning as usual. "... Get out of my room", Norway demanded. "Aw. You don't have to be so cold! Plus why do I have to get out?" Denmark questioned the Norwegian. "... I'm going to get dressed you idiot", Norway replied to Denmark while trying to push him out of the room. "We're both guys. It's not like it's a big deal. I like it when you undr-" Denmark was cut off when Norway pushed him out the door and slammed it right in front of him.

* * *

><p>'... That idiot... But it was sweet of him to come over and greet me... But I wish it wasn't so early...', Norway thought as he went to look for something to wear. He put something casual on and went to check his phone just in case he got some text messages from anyone. He noticed that he got one from Finland which said:<p>

Hyvää syntymäpäivää Norge! Sorry that this is a bit early but I just wanted to tell you that Su-san, Sealand, and I are going to come over later for your birthday! See you soon! -Finland

Norway wondered what time they were going to be here. The text message was sent about thirty minutes ago but it didn't say any specific time they were going to be here. Well, if they were on their way, at least he was dressed and awake.

* * *

><p>He headed toward the kitchen to see Iceland and Denmark making what seemed to be waffles. "Til hamingju með afmælið, Norge. Just sit down, we're, well, I'm almost done with cooking the waffles. I got this waffle recipe from Belgium", Iceland greeted and told Norway. "Hey! I helped, too, ya know!" Denmark protested. "You were mainly trying to wake up Norway while I was making the waffles so you didn't help that much", Iceland replied to Denmark. Denmark pouted and tried to drag Norway to the table. "Come on Norge! Sit down!" Denmark told Norway.<p>

After a couple of minutes, Iceland came out of the kitchen with a stack of waffles and some syrup. "Til hamingju með afmælið. I hope you like it... Big brother...", Iceland slightly blushed after calling Norway "big brother". "AW! ISLAND THAT WAS CUTE! YOU SHOULD CALL ME BIG BROTH-" Iceland kicked Denmark in the leg before letting him finish. "... Shut up..."

Norway ate a bit of the waffles. "Thanks, Island. These are really good", Norway told Iceland. "I helped toooooo!" Denmark proclaimed. "... Thanks, Danmark", Norway said to Denmark. "Your welcome!" the Dane replied with a huge grin on his face. Norway ate three of the waffles while watching Denmark stuff his face with waffles. "You're going to choke if you keep stuffing your face", Norway told Denmark. Denmark swallowed and replied, "Aw, you're concerned about me! Thanks Norgie~" "I'm not concerned about you, I just don't want to deal with someone choking and don't call me Norgie", Norway replied, slightly blushing.

* * *

><p>"Finland said that they're almost here. Though, coming here at 10 a.m is kind of early but oh well", Iceland told Norway and Denmark as they gathered the plates.<p>

The door bell rung and Norway went over to answer it. "Happy birthday, Norway!" Sealand greeted Norway at the door with Finland and Sweden. "H'ppy b'rthd'y, N'rge" Sweden said to Norway. "Happy birthday Norway! I hope you like this!" Finland handed Norway a box as he walked inside. "Thanks", Norway replied while staring at the box.

"Shouldn't you give him your present now?" Iceland whispered to Denmark when Norway wasn't looking. "I'm waiting until the right moment to", Denmark whispered back to Iceland. Iceland nodded in response and whispered back to Denmark, "Then maybe when everyone is gone, you could give it to him". Denmark nodded in agreement.

They all sat down and just talked for a little while. Norway recieved a pink bunny from Iceland, a book of fairytales from Sweden, a doll that looked like him from Finland, and a toy sailor from Sealand. Norway loved all the gifts (especially the bunny and the book) but something bothered him a bit. He noticed that Denmark didn't give him anything. '... He must of forgot to get something... Like I care...', Norway thought as he looked over at Denmark. Norway decided not to talk much to Denmark from that point.

* * *

><p>Sweden, Finland, and Sealand left after staying there until 7 p.m. Iceland was heading home after helping Norway and Denmark clean. Norway didn't really say much to Denmark while cleaning which made Denmark feel like Norway was a bit mad at him.<p>

Denmark remembered he still had to give Norway his everyone was gone, he thought that it was a good time to give it to him. While Norway wasn't looking, Denmark quickly went to the closet in one of the guest bedrooms (the one he usually stayed in) and quickly grabbed a huge, rectangular box.

Denmark had actually been able to sneak back over to where Norway was still cleaning. "Hej Norge... Since everyone left, I thought it would be the right time to give you something", Denmark said to Norway a little bit nervously. "What is it?" Norway asked Denmark curiously. 'I hope isn't something stupid...' Norway thought to himself.

Nervously, Denmark handed Norway a big, long, box (which felt a bit heavy) that was wrapped in light blue wrapping paper.. Norway sat down and slowly unwrapped the box. To his surprise, he found a violin case. "Look inside the violin case", Denmark told Norway a bit eagerly. Norway did as told and slowly opened the violin case to find a small letter and a beautiful violin. He opened the letter which wrote:

Happy birthday Norge! I wanted to wait for a while until I could find the right time to give this to you. I really hope you like the present. It took me a long time to find something really special for you! Sounds corny I know, but I mean it. I hope you can play sweet melodies on it and that you'll have it for a long time! Love you Norge~ 

-Danmark

When he finished reading the letter, he felt a blush come across his face. He found it rather sweet of the Dane to find him a present like this and actually write a meaningful letter. "Are you done reading the letter?" Denmark asked Norway a bit nervously. "... That was sweet of you to actually care", Norway said to Denmark while blushing a bit. "Anything for you, Norge! You should look at the violin itself! I went to Austria for help on finding a good quality violin. I actually got the violin custom made for you! The scroll is suppose to look like the head of Freya and on the back, there's a carving of a faerie playing the violin! I even got our names carved in it, though it's really small... But you can still read it! I hope you like it! Austria even tested it out to see if it had good sound and it sounded wonderful!" Denmark described the violin as Norway was looking over it.

The violin looked beautiful and there was so much detail in it; the whole thing fasinated the Norwegian so much. Norway placed the violin in the case and got up. He then went up to Denmark and hugged him, which surprised the Dane very much. "... Thanks Danmark... This means a lot to me", Norway said while hugging Denmark. Norway stopped hugging him after a while and went back to staring at the violin.

"You should try out your new violin! I bet it'll sound good with the music that you usually play", Denmark suggested. Norway nodded his head and picked up the violin. After tuning it a little bit, he started to play a song. Denmark smiled at Norway and listened carefully to him. Norway had to admit, Denmark got a really good birthday present and it really did sound beautiful.

* * *

><p>o u o ; ; Crappy ending but I couldn't think of anything to put for the ending so I just did that. Sorry if some of the things I added in this isn't correct. I'm not so good with different languages but I'm slowly learning! (Mainly Finnish. o u o ; ;) I happened to be listening to songs by Alexander Rybak while making this so that's why I added the violin. xD I pictured Norway playing either Europe Skies or Roll With the Wind on the violin. They're both beautiful songs. 8D<p>

For those who don't know, the scroll on a violin is the swirly thing at the top and the back is just the back of the violin (I would know these things, I play the violin myself. xD) Freya happens to be a Norse Goddess so I thought it would be appropriate to have her head on the scroll of the violin and a faerie playing the violin on the back. 8D


End file.
